KyuMin Day
by kimkyuri23
Summary: Secuil kisah romance KyuMin saat KyuMin day. I'm not good in summary. Please RnR


Author : Kim Kyuri

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI , Typo(s), OOC

Happy KyuMin day :D

Harusnya fict ini di-pubblish kemaren, tapi karna kemaren gabuka komp baru bisa di-pubblish hari ini deh

Beberapa paragraf awal dibuat waktu awal Juli, sedangkan beberapa paragraf akhir baru dibuat kemarin. Maklumi yah kalo rada ga nyambung XD

Enjoy ^^

Siang ini mentari sepertinya begitu bersemangat memancarkan cahaya dan kehangatannya. HaeHyuk, KangTeuk dan Sungmin terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di area pertokoan yang cukup ramai dengan penyamaran lengkap tentunya. Karena kebetulan mereka ada jadwal bersama hari ini. Setelah jadwal mereka selesai merekapun memutuskan untuk pergi makan ke sebuah restoran.

'Aku kangen Kyunnie..' Batin Sungmin.

'Apa aku telepon saja ya, siapa tau dia mau lunch bareng. Daripada aku jadi obat nyamuk untuk kedua pasangan ini.' Sungmin menatap haehyuk dan kangteuk dengan tatapan tajam nan cemburu (?) Akhirnya Sungminpun menelepon Kyu. Panggilan pertama gagal. Dia malah disuruh meninggalkan pesan. Setelah kurang lebih 3menit, Sungmin mencoba untuk menelepon Kyunnie-nya lagi. Dan ternyata... Masuk. Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah Sungmin. "Ayo angkat, Kyunnie." Gumamnya pelan. Beruntung kedua couple yang berjalan didepannya sedang asyik bermesraan dan tidak mendengar kata-katanya. Kalau tidak? Bisa-bisa dia ditertawai -_-a

"Errnngh (?) yeoboseyo. Ada apa minnie chagiya?" Terdengar suara serak seseorang dari seberang telepon. Sepertinya dia baru bangun. Sungmin mempout-kan bibirnya kesal. Daritadi pagi dia sudah ada jadwal tapi kekasihnya bangun dari ranjangpun belum! Huh, mentang-mentang sedang tidak ada jadwal.

"Kyu, kau bisa kesini tidak? Aku sedang di toko buku langganan kita. Sendirian. Cepat kemari ya. " Suara Sungmin terdengar merajuk. Dia harap-harap cemas karna biasanya Kyunnie-nya yang malas itu tidak akan mau pergi kemanapun saat tidak ada jadwal.

"Mwo? Sendirian? Ngapain kamu kesana minnie? Ok, tunggu aku. Aku kesana sekarang." Suara merdu itu terdengar makin merdu di telinga Sungmin. Nada Kyuhyun-nya terdengar khawatir. Apa dia takut bunny imut-nya akan diganggu oleh preman-preman jalanan? Kkk, Sungmin sampai terkikik geli membayangkan wajah khawatir Kyu saat tau dia sendirian. Pasti namja bersuara indah itu sedang melompat dari ranjang dan berlari ke toko buku yang dibicarakan Sungmin.

Sungmin menepuk pundak HaeHyuk karna KangTeuk sudah berjalan jauh didepan. "Hae, Hyuk aku mau ketemuan sama Kyu. Kalian makan berempat saja ya. Tolong beritahu Kangin hyung dan Leeteuk hyung aku harus pergi sekarang. Papaii~" Setelah berkata begitu Sungmin langsung berlari kearah berlawanan dari ke-dua couple tadi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di toko buku, Sungmin melepas penyamarannya dan melihat-lihat beberapa buku dan majalah. "Kyu.. Lama sekali. Apa tidak jadi kemari? Karna aku menyuruhnya kemari tiba-tiba?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aish, kenapa malah jadi kayak sinetron begini sih?" Kesalnya. Buru-buru ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut (?) seraya memastikan matanya tak berkaca-kaca lagi. "Huh! Memang kenapa kalau Kyu tak datang? Aku juga bisa sendiri." Lagi, ia berbicara sendiri dengan nada kesal.

Sungmin kembali memfokuskan diri ke buku-buku. 'Lapar.. Kalau Kyu tidak muncul sebentar lagi aku akan pergi makan sendiri saja.' Pikir Sungmin.

Tak lama, terlihat seorang laki-laki kurus berkaos hitam dan celana jeans selutut menghampiri Sungmin. 'Kyu? Kesini belum ganti baju yah? ==a' Batin Sungmin saat melihat kekasihnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah seadanya.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin manja saat Kyu sudah mendekat. Dilingkarkannya tangan kanannya di pinggang Kyu lalu memeluknya mesra. Untung keadaan toko buku sedang sepi, kalau tidak bisa-bisa kita sudah mendengar para kyumin shipper yang ada dimana-mana itu berteriak karna melihat Sungmin yang agresif duluan *author ditabok* "Kau kenapa sih ming? Bisa-bisanya kesini sendirian! Ngapain sih." Kyu malah marah-marah tidak jelas. Padahal kan harusnya dia membalas pelukan Sungmin dulu. Apa karna ia terlalu khawatir? Hihihi, maybe~ hanya tuhan dan Kyu yang tau.

"Tadinya aku mau makan sama haehyuk dan kangteuk, Kyu. Tapi karna kangen kamu jadinya kesini. Pengen makan bareng kamu, Kyu. Masa gaboleh sih makan sama kekasih sendiri." Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya setelah berkata sekian panjang. "Bukan begitu, Min. Tentu saja boleh. Tapi kenapa sih tumben?" Kyu melembutkan suaranya dan menatap bunny imut-nya. "Karna hari ini harinya kita, Kyu. Today is kyumin day. Forget it, huh?"

Deg! Seolah tersambar petir, Kyu mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyu! Kenapa diam? Benar-benar lupa ya?" Sungmin berkata dengan nada sedih. "Eh? T-tentu tidak Min, masa aku lupa." Kyu berkata dengan gugup. Untung saja uri Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu sedang berbohong padanya. Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Saranghae, Cho Sungmin." Kini namja imut nan cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil ber-blushing ria.

"Kyu. Ayo temani aku cari makanan yang enak. Aku lapar. Belum makan daritadi." Sungmin berkata sambil menatap Kyu dengan tatapan imut ala Lee eh, Cho Sungmin. "Ne, kajja."

Akhirnya, seharian itu mereka habiskan dengan mencari makanan enak untuk memuaskan perut Sungmin yang belum makan dari pagi. Kyu juga membelikan Sungmin boneka, mengambil foto bersama di photobox dan melakukan berbagai hal yang dilakukan kekasih pada umumnya saat berkencan. Ajaibnya, mereka melakukan itu semua tanpa penyamaran dan sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar o.O

Mungkin ini salah satu keajaiban KyuMin day xD

**Bonus,,**

_Sepulangnya dari jalan-jalan seharian bersama Kyuhyun-nya Sungmin membanting tubuhnya di sofa kamarnya. Lelah. Pasalnya sedaritadi karna terlalu semangat ia jadi mengelilingi seluruh arena pertokoan bersama Kyu. 'Lelah tapi menyenangkan.' Batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis._

_Kyu masuk sambil membawa wine "Min? Kok kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu? Sedang memikirkan aku ya?" Kyu malah kepede-an. "Memikirkan kita. Bukan hanya kau :p" jawab Sungmin._

_Kyu menaruh wine yang dibawanya dimeja kecil di kamar mereka._

_"Min.."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I know. Love you too, Kyu."_

_Setelah Sungmin menjawab Kyu segera menarik kekasih imutnya itu ke sebuah ciuman dalam yang penuh perasaan._

Fin~


End file.
